To Save a Pig Tailed idiot
by OtakuCertified
Summary: A witch is after Maka's soul as an ingredient for everlasting youth. The problem is she doesn't know Soul is protecting her, let alone that he is alive...rated M for sexual content, violence, language and so on. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Oh wow I am not proud of this one. Yeah this story is slightly more quickly paced than I intended But I hope you enjoy it. Read my after comment please**

**I do not own Soul Eater **

* * *

To save a pigtailed idiot

Soul woke up, his eyes sore and body stiff. This was normal after a mission, a few aching joints, pounding headaches and sore eyes demanding to be closed again. But Soul immediately knew that something was wrong. He shouldn't have been able to open his eyes or feel sore and stiff all over. He shouldn't be able to heave his chest in a sigh and feel the cold prick his skin. Soul shouldn't be able to feel anything, be awake, breath or even think. Because he was supposed to be dead...

It was a simple mission. Go kill a witch and eat her soul adding to his already incredible death scythe powers. Perhaps maybe afterward he could finally clear up the misunderstanding of last week. But Soul wasn't concentrating on that right now. Or the fact Maka was making supper that night, even though his stomach was. No, he was more focused on the pattern of the witch's attacks. A pattern that his meister was too busy dodging to notice. The witch would aim for Maka's chest with a claw like grab, like she wanted to rip something out of her chest. That's when Soul finally realized what she was trying to take her soul. He connected his thoughts to Maka, through their soul wave length. Hoping she would guard her chest more or run the fuck away. But it had a different effect. Maka hesitated for a moment, her footsteps wavering. Terrified of the thought that this witch wanted her soul. The witch lunged for her chest again, Maka couldn't process it. How did she move again? What she thought to be her finally thought in her head was 'I'm sorry' connecting it to Soul. Without hesitation Soul transformed into his human form with a blade arm shoved the witch back. Snarling like an animal, red eyes gleaming and scowling.

"Maka, call Lord Death right away" He ordered. Maka nodded and pulled out a small mirror. "I won't let you touch her!" Soul growled. The witch merely smiled, her youthful face flickering from young to old. Soul was confused, he understood that her magic was for aging but to think she would use such dangerous magic on herself was baffling. Soul felt a sharp pain that quickly expanded in his chest.

"You should watch what you are doing boy" The witch snickered. Soul looked down to see her hand straight through his chest. She didn't bother with his soul. "Your soul is to pathetic to take, I'll leave it with you as a parting gift" She swiftly removed her arm and Soul staggered back as Spirit came through the small portal and fought off the witch. Soul was lying on the ground, surrounded by his own blood. Maka was leaning over him, trying to stop the bleeding. He was in such pain, her tears were worse than the hole in his chest.

"I love you" He smiled drifted off into a dead sleep.

At least that's what he thought. He was supposed to be dead. Dead. D.E.A.D Not alive and breathing in the smell of this musty coffin. Soul groaned and moved his arm, no flesh deterioration. Quickly he slipped his hand into his shirt and felt his chest. The scar from Crona was still there but something that supposed to be there wasn't. Where was the hole? Soul found his back was cold but the air was warm, meaning he was running out of it.

"I bet this is the work of that flamboyant death god" Soul scowled and with a bright flash his arm was in the shape of a red and black scythe. The bright light stung his eyes and he winced before he angled his blade upwards. The coffin was spacious square, Soul frowned "Was this planned? Whatever I need to get out. There is gonna be a shit ton of dirt after this" He grumbled. Wishing he could be like Stein and use his soul wavelength like a blast. He focused on the technique for some reason as he readied the first blow. When he struck his blow something unexpected happened. It was like an explosive blast going upwards. Dirt and splinters of wood flew up to the open air Soul could see the night sky clearly. The purple night sky with the moon grinning down at him.

"That...was...freaking awesome!" Soul grinned, his arm turned back to normal. "Shit I hope no one was around" Soul climbed out of the hole he made. He looked at his clothing. "Why...am I wearing a suit...Maka" He growled. Soul finally realized something important. Maka was alive and thought he was dead. Well he had been but she didn't know he came back to life for reasons he didn't know. Soul dusted off the pin stripped suit and made his way out of the cemetery. Looking for a mirror to contact Lord Death. He ended up in a public bathroom and dialed the number. It rang for a moment before the skull mask shone on the screen. His eyes still not used to light he cringed violently.

"Oh well this is a surprise" His happy voice echoed through the empty stalls.

"You could say that, I thought I died but apparently I'm standing here. Can I ask why?" Soul raised an eyebrow. He was irritated by the bright background of death room. It hurt his eyes too much, such how long has he been dead?

"You weren't supposed to die this young,"

"That's what they all say 'oh he was too young, it wasn't his time' Blah Blah Blah" Soul made hand movements and animated his features a little more.

"Well this time it's true. Each soul has a predestined date of death and that witch took you far too early" Lord Death explained. Soul glared at him, still expecting the explanation of how the hell he came back to life. "I have a use for you though. More of a job offering, a very powerful one. Higher than Death scythe and only you fit the bill" Soul blinked. Higher than Death scythe? Was that even possible? Maka always wanted to make a powerful weapon-Maka.

"Where's Maka" Soul blurted out. Concern written all over his face. He apologized for the outburst and let Lord Death continue.

"Maka-chan is fine, a little gloomy these past months but that is to be expected. You have been "dead" for seven months. Actually this job involves Maka in a way," Soul perked up. "The witch you died at the hands from...wants Maka's soul. Maka has a rare soul with unique properties if...prepared correctly. Such as, everlasting youth. The witch wants to use her soul as an ingredient for this. Maka is unaware of this danger and it is for the best for now. This also means you cannot see her. Not just yet anyway, if she was to know you were alive it could put her in more danger." Death explained. Soul nodded, his features looking defeated.

"This job you mention, the one higher than Death Scythe...what is it?" Soul asked.

"One of my eight guardians" Death said flatly. Soul was shocked. "Since Ashura is dead I have needed someone to fill the spot and you are the only one who can fill this position. If you don't already know your soul has been enhanced. Giving you new abilities. But you must be careful with them, if you overdo it you could cause your soul to rupture." Death cautiously warned him.

"I'll take it...will I ever be Maka's partner again?" Soul couldn't help shakiness of his voice.

"She is your meister after all. Quite lonely really. She doesn't take on many missions because the only weapons she can sync her soul with are either Tsubaki or her father. Seeing a scythe makes her depressed but that is the type of weapon expert she is. Poor Maka" Death moped. Soul felt responsible for this, but what else was he to do? Let her die right in front of him? "Soul...Maka stated at your burial that she wished she could've told that she loved you back. Is there something I'm missing in this?" Lord Death saw the silver haired teenager instantly brighten.

"No, there isn't...has my private bank account been deactivated? I wanna access the money my parents sent me. They haven't been notified yet have they?" Soul asked Death shook his head. "Good, I'll be residing in a hotel suite for the time being and go clothes shopping right away. May I ask how it was possible to bring me back to life?"

"Soul,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm the god of death, I do what I want" He said sternly.

_X

Soul found himself surprisingly relaxed with the idea of being brought back to life. He was granted a second chance to get things right with Maka. Not to mention the job offer and power was nice. Soul had bought a new suit, the one that looked exactly the one he looked like in the black room. He felt like an Evans again. Living in hotels from time to time in the penthouses and drinking champagne. It was nice that his account balance with close to two billion, he really should thank his family for being so rich. Like fifthly rich. The only thing that would make this perfect was Maka. Maka in tight red dress that had a slit down her leg and wearing black stilettos with the straps climbing up her long pale legs. Maybe her hair tied into a bun with her bangs out giving him an alluring stare. Those pale olive hues glazed with a longing lust with a glint of deviance. Soul shook his head. Those thoughts were not good at a time like this. Although if he kept Maka here, making sure she would never leave until it was safe. She could rejoice that he was alive and spend as much time as she wanted with him in a fancy hotel. Soul snapped himself out of the dangerous line of thought. He needed to gets some air and exercise. He glanced at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. Yeah he should be safe for a walk.

Soul strode down the cobble stone streets. People who he didn't know were scattered at the edges. He had always been a child of the night, staying awake all night and sleep all day. It always pissed Maka off to no end. This could probably work out. Sleep and research during daylight, investigate, exercise during the night. Soul grinned as he passed a book shop that was closed. It was one of the ones Maka always wanted a book from, mainly because they were first edition but extremely expensive. After this is done I'll take her in there and tell her to pick as many as she wants. Maybe over to the dress shop too Don't get Soul wrong, he was smart with his money, invested and in stocks. The two billion was just his extra cash his parents had sent him over the years. He felt the warm night air hit his face, reminding him that he was actually alive. A ruby eye spotted a certain night time cafe. A musician wanted for the night. He grinned and strode into the shop and offered his services. He sat at piano, his fingers lingered over the G key. The note that reminded him so much of Maka. Soul played several songs until it was four in the morning and the shop was closing up. The owner paid him and he left. Wondering if he should collect some data on the witch who wanted Maka's soul. Unconsciously he ended up in front of the apartment. His bike still outside, protected by a grey tarp.

"I really shouldn't...Yes, yes I should it's my bike" He frowned and went around to a bush in the front. A fake rock concealed by the leafs of the bush. He lifted it up and took his spare bike key out. "And Maka said it was a stupid idea. Soul tore off the tarp and plunged the key into the ignition and swung his leg over. The bike roared to life, rumbling underneath him like a purr. "Well babe I missed you too" He chuckled at the bike. Not really caring if he woke anyone Soul revved the engine. In a second he shifted into drive and sped through the empty streets. Tearing through the streets at night with the wind whipping him in the face. Soul let out an excited howl.

"Fuck yeah it's great to be alive!" He shouted. Realizing he was more happy than confused that he was brought back Soul drove to the down town area. Soul slowed his sped until he came to a complete stop in front of Death fountain. "Death is gonna kill me for stealing my own bike." He chuckled to himself. He ran a hand through his white locks. Enjoying the feel of it.

"Soul?" A voice called out. He froze, scarlet eyes wide he slowly turned around. Liz was standing behind his confused and shocked.

* * *

**H-hi again. I actually had my inspiration for this by a dream...yeah...I dreamed of Soul Eater...man i got it bad again. If anyone remember that story called Closet talk...that was me...sorry for deleting it...sorry... I should put it back up people really liked it. Anyway this is just the first chapter and I would really would appreciate if you review and tell me what you think will happen. I mean, i already technically killed Soul and this rated M but I don't think I'll make the sex scene very descriptive like i usually do...please give this story a fav and a review **

**thank you**

**love**

**O.C Key**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heh well here is the second one... Honestly when I opened my inbox it was flooded with favorites from all my stories and this one only got one review but I was really happy with all the favorites and followings i got. Thank you for liking the story. It means a lot to me. My shout outs will be at the bottom**

Chapter 2

"Shit" He cursed. Why the hell was Liz out at four in the morning?

"Y-you're back...I thought you...Maka will be-You are in a suit" Liz fumbled over her own mouth. Soul smiled, realizing she must've missed him. It only felt like yesterday he was alive and laughing with them. He was still quite shocked it had been seven months. He wondered how everyone else was. How did Black Star deal with the deal with his death? That was a scary thought. Did Maka save the episodes of Doctor Who he missed? Why did he just ask himself that? Of course she didn't, she thought he was dead!

"How are you alive? Am I just drunk or something?" Liz started to tear up. Soul softened his surprised expression into a small smile. "This...isn't possible" Tears started to pool in the eldest demon guns eyes. He opened his arm for her to embrace him. Knowing a simple touch would assure her that he was real. Liz stumbled into his frame and sobbed, latched onto him into a death lock.

"Yeah...I don't know what happened either" Soul shrugged in her embrace. Liz fell to her knees against the motor bike. She sobbed and heaved her breathes against his knee. Clutching the expensive pant suit in hope he wouldn't vanish before her eyes. Proof that he wasn't a vivid daydream. Soul placed a hand on her head and stroked her caramel hair. "I know this may seem weird but you can't tell anyone you saw me" Liz snapped her head up to him, ready to yell at him. But she stopped at the sight of his sad face, the smile completely fallen from his features. "How long...How long have I been dead?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Liz shot down the theory that he faked his death, the confused look in his eyes pleaded for her to answer him.

"Seven months, two weeks and three days. Maka keeps a counting tap in her not book," Liz stood up and dried her tears but still felt the need to cry. Soul patted the seat behind him, motioning her to hop on. Liz swung a leg over, not caring if her panties showed under her grey mini skirt. Soul kick started the bike to life and sped towards the hotel. "So why can't I tell anyone you're alive?" Liz shouted in his ear over the wind whipping past them.

"Because if Maka knows I'm alive it will put her in more danger than she already is in" Soul shouted back, dodging people on bicycles and the rare car but mostly pedestrians. "Lord Death brought me back to life, I don't think he told Kid what he was planning. I don't really know how he did it but he is a god so I shouldn't wonder. He said I couldn't contact Maka at all because someone wants to kill her for her soul. My mission is to protect her then everything can go back to normal"

"Who is trying to kill her?" Liz asked as they rode into the underground parking lot of the hotel. Soul whipped around the other cars and into the penthouse parking spot. A spacious square with a small plastic white sign with four thick black letters spelling "pent" on it. Soul shut off his bike and turned to her. A serious scowl on his face. Slight hatred in his eyes

"The witch who killed me" Soul tucked the key into his pocket and pulled Liz off his bike and started towards the elevator. Tugging into the small shaft and jabbed his finger into the main floor button. "Maka's soul is a unique shape and if...prepared properly can be used as a very important ingredient for everlasting youth. So I have to protect her without her even knowing it. There is more but we need to get to my room first. Put this on" Soul shrugged off his blazer and placed it on her shoulders. Liz gasped and jumped away when Soul placed an arm around her waist. He groaned and pulled to his hip.

"I'm trying to resume an old life style before I came here. Just play along!" He hissed as the doors dinged open and the exquisite view of Death hotel came into view. Gold and maroon splashes with crystal droplets filled her eyes. Little dots of forest emeralds were splotched on the richly designed carpet and ocean blues spiralled up the marble pillars.

"Old life style?" Liz muttered before grabbed her butt. Liz widened her eyes as Soul pushed her forward. Growling at her to go along with it. Liz noticed only very rich and elite were in the lobby. She was about to question him a little further until the concierge greeted him. A black and tidy uniform with green trimming and pearl white smile and equally white gloves.

"Mister Evans, welcome back. I see you have a guest would you like a," He thought for the right words "Do not disturb sign?" Liz flushed as Soul chuckled. He grinned and planted a kiss on Liz's cheek.

"That would be quite convenient for us thank you" He bit Liz's ear. "If anyone comes looking for her...especially Death the Kid. Do us a favor and tell them she isn't here. Highly unlikely but still. Tonight is all about you my darling" He used a husky voice and pulled Liz against his body. The concierge nodded and placed a note in his computer. Soul led Liz into the elevator as she took everything in. His last name and his old life style. She had heard of him before Kid found her and Patty. The youngest Evans son was a bit of skirt chaser but was a smart kid. Evans, one the five most richest families in the world, mainly from music but branched out into other rich prospects. A suggestion from the youngest son and was reinforced by the eldest.

"Soul Evans? You are a member of the Evans family? And what the hell was with the touchy stuff over there?" Liz growled at him. Soul took his jacket off her and threw it over his shoulder.

"Good detective work Liz," He smiled as she scowled at him "Sorry for hitting on Death the Kid's girlfriend!" He held up his hands. Liz immediately looked defeated. "Hold on...you two haven't" Liz shook her head.

"He is seeing someone else, someone "symmetrical" freaking prick," Liz mocked his voice. "No it isn't Maka. She barely hangs out with us anymore. I guess after this mission of yours things will kind of be back to normal almost..." Liz's voice wandered. Her eyes looking distanced and slightly glassy.

"About the mission Lord Death gave me," Soul changed the subject. "When I first woke up I recalled what happened to me and was wondering how the fuck I was alive. At first I thought Stein patched me up again until I realized I didn't have a whole lot of room to move around in. I woke up in my coffin so I-"

"You woke up in your own coffin?!" Liz interrupted. Her navy eyes were wide and filled with shock that he wasn't traumatized.

"Yeah, kind of weird huh? Anyway I got myself out by using my soul wave length like a blast. I didn't even know I could do this but when I got to a mirror and talked to Lord Death he explained it all" Soul explained how Death had brought him to life and enhanced his soul. He told the offer he made and how he took it. Liz took it all in as she sat on the leather sofa of the pent house. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You told us all once that you ran away from your family, so how the hell can you afford all of this? Didn't you leave your money behind too?" Liz narrowed her eyes as Soul laughed awkwardly. He obviously didn't, he wasn't an idiot. If he left his wealth behind when he first came to Death City he would've been on the streets.

"I kept the money in my personal bank account and my parents just kept wiring me money. I knew it would raise some suspicion if I used it with Maka she would've questioned where I got it from. Like hell I would tell her my parents wire me money trying me into visit. So uncool" Soul huffed and went into the mini kitchen "So care to explain why you are out at four in the morning?" Soul changed the subject again. Liz shrugged as he handed her a 7-up. She snapped open the tab and gulp down the fizzed beverage.

"I couldn't stand to see Kid and Patty _Snogging_ on the couch while I was reading a magazine. So I walked out around eleven. I don't even think they've noticed I left" Liz gave a weak chuckle. Soul stroked her hair again, hoping she wouldn't cry. "When you left Kid started acting weird, like he was avoiding me...Then he just starts going out with my sister of all people. I heard he asked Maka out first, which royally pissed me off so much. A month after you die he decides it's the perfect time to ask her out. Little prick. He can't even look me in the god damn eye anymore. I get these weird vibes whenever our souls connect and yesterday-" Liz stopped and held herself. Soul smirked and draped his coat over her again.

"It's okay, go on. I've missed out on seven months. I don't wanna just hear about Maka, I missed you guys too" He sat down next to her. Liz gulped down the rest of her drink.

"Well...today, well I guess yesterday, when we were doing routine training I could practically feel their souls getting intimate. It just made me so angry I forced myself out of resonance and transformed back into human form. You probably don't know what it's like to see the person you love get intimate with someone else...it just hurt so much" Liz tugged the blazer around herself.

"Okay , one. Kid is being dick. Before I died it was painfully obvious to everyone that you liked each. I mean like drive a nail through my eye painfully obvious so what he is doing is not cool at all. And two. Remember Matt? Maka's ex boyfriend, you know, the one she gave her V-card to when I was still in the apartment. Yeah I think I'll never get those sounds out of my head. But I do know what it feels like...You should really talk to Kid" Soul sighed and walked toward the stereo. Shutting off the music that had been playing since he first left.

"I wish I could, I can never seem to be in the same room with him without him running away. Patty has no clue about it. I just wish I could disappear for a few days.." Liz sighed.

"This suite does have three bedrooms, just haul up in here for a few days. I need to adjust my sleeping schedule anyway so you'll have plenty of time to get yourself in order" Soul offered. "An offer so you won't tell anyone I'm back and possibly a few odd jobs" He shrugged Liz gladly took it and headed off to one of the bedrooms. Soul looked out the window view of Death city. He could see their apartment. Maka was in there, alone possible, maybe crying. _Or maybe with Matt_...

"Shut the hell up" He muttered at himself.

xXx

**Shout outs to my friends**

**Lukashi (My facebook RP buddy as well)**

**WouldBeSelf**

**xXEmberthehedgehogXx**

**For being the first reviews that showed their faces. I'm really happy this story is getting a lot of attention. Maybe it will be like my HTTYD Fan fiction Each mark and get loads of loving reviews. Please continue reading and I hope you like the story.**

**Yes Liz is Soul's pal for this one, anyone else would've just blabbed...especially Black Star or Patty. And Tsubaki would've felt really bad for keeping it a secret and would've told Maka. No I do not support SoulxLiz as a pairing...how the hell did that one even pop up (though they or may not have...M rated activities with each other)? And No I don't support KidxPatty although they are a pairing for some time until Kid gets too jelly and Patty breaks it off. This is a Soma fic...just saying...takes some time for people to fall in love and I really hate the idea of Soul and Maka being each other's firsts like come on! Soul was a rich handsome guy there is no way he hasn't gotten laid before he came to the DWMA and Maka is pretty cute and made a death scythe. Anyways I hope you will leave a review, favorite and if I'm lucky some fan art? Because this is gonna be Shit hit FANTASTIC **

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't I just submit a chapter two minutes ago? I should take a small break...NAH. Thanks Bro's for reviews and Favoriting. Hope you don't mind me filling your head with Awesome ideas 3**

Chapter 3

Liz had taken three days off from the world and decided it was best to help Soul on his mission. So she had called Lord Death in the Bathroom mirror of his hotel room and requested to help him. The first response was Soul getting a huge Reaper chop and then a yes. This also required Liz to rejoin everyone at school but she was a little reluctant to do. Soul gave her a little encouragement by saying that she could snarkishly tell Kid that she spent three days with a rich guy. At the sound of this giggled in excitement and headed out the door. With Soul's new number programmed into her phone Liz was on the bus headed towards the school. Understanding that if anyone saw him it would end badly. First thing that happened when she entered the classroom was Kid exploding.

"Elizabeth where have you been?! You had me and Patty worried sick!" He shouted. Liz looked away from her OCD Meister to her little sister who had the biggest saddest eyes in the world. Fearing that her sister had abandoned her and everyone else and left Death City. Liz stared at her sister for a few moment before sporting a huge shit eating grin. Liz laughed loudly, attracting some of the classes attention. Including Black Stars. She held up her hand to Patty sporting the peace sign.

"I spent three days with a hot young rich guy?!" Liz happily skipped up the stair from the Look on Kid's face. Utterly shocked and the best part, jealous. Liz felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she took her seat and answered it.

"Hey, you in class?" It was Soul

"Yes why you wanna talk to everyone?" She giggled. As their little group tried to listen in on her conversation. She heard Soul clear his throat then replied in a different voice. "Here you go! Everyone say something!" She squealed in delight.

"You the hot guy who caught my big sis's eye?" Patty asked. Bubbling in excitement as Liz passed her phone to Patty with it on speaker.

"Yes I am, you must be Patty, the little sister I heard so much about." Soul mimicked a Hungarian accent. Disguising his voice but still giving off a little hint of his natural husky voice. Maka looked up from her book again and stared wide eyed at the phone. Patty passed it to Kid

"You are also the man who neglected to tell Liz to let me know where she was?" Kid asked, his distaste growling with his voice.

"I presume you are Death's son? I had heard...a bit about you from my _**girlfriend**_ Elizabeth." Soul replied snarkishly. Kid scoffed and Liz held the phone out to Black Star and Tsubaki

"So you're Liz's new boyfriend huh? Dude I thought she was totally hot for Kid right S- Um Congrats dude, your god is blessing this relationship" Black Star looked away sheepishly, a rare sight to be seen from him. Liz could hear the slight choke at Soul end.

"W-what's your name? I don't think we can keep calling you Liz's new boyfriend. You probably don't like it that much." Tsubaki chimed in. Trying to cover her boyfriends slip up and his newly depressed mood.

"Ah, it is alright, I've heard about you as well. I hear you are very compatible with a lot of people...Tsubaki is it?" Soul's fake voice faltered a bit, making his natural voice more bold before he quickly covered it up. Tsubaki responded with a yep and passed the phone back to Liz.

"Hey Maka, you wanna talk to him?" Liz made it sound more like an order than a suggestion. Maka nodded held out her hand. "Okay here is my friend Maka Albarn" Liz told him. She watched Maka's lips moved into the word Soul without producing a sound. They all watched as Maka took the phone and firmly held it.

"Hello? This is Albarn?" Maka weakly answered.

"Ah, Maka. Liz has told me lots about you...I am very sorry for your loss. I know how hard it is to not see someone you miss dearly" Soul felt utterly useless. He wanted to just come out and say 'Hey Maka its Soul I'm Back!' But he couldn't.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me even if it is from someone I have never met" The first part of it sounded rehearsed to Soul. Like she trained herself to say it over and over again. It occurred to him that she probably did. "Who do you miss dearly?"

"I don't think I could tell everyone on speaker phone" He chuckled. It was like Soul's chuckle, no exactly like his.

"Well then let's give Maka and my boyfriend a moment of privacy" She poked the speaker button again and lifted it to Maka's ear. "There all private now!" Liz chirped.

"I guess we don't have an audience anymore," Maka couldn't even muster up a weak laugh. She sounded completely broken to Soul. He probably shouldn't have done what he did then. If Lord Death found out he would be given a lot of Reaper chops or possibly put back in his coffin...alive. But the sound of her was tearing him apart.

"I miss my Meister dearly, I've been gone seven months and I suspect she might think I'm dead" Soul faked his accent a little more. Not wanting to give her that big of a hint. "No scratch that I know she thinks I'm dead, when I get back she'll probably kill me herself for leaving her so worried." Soul laughed. For once in seven months, Maka cracked a smile. A real smile, one that hasn't been seen since Soul. Everyone stared, Liz muttered something about handing her boyfriend over to Maka if she would smile like that more often.

"I don't think she will kill you, she will probably be more than happy that you are alive and well than dead in a coffin in a cemetery" Maka's smile stretched a little more. "I should probably hand you back over to Liz, I'm getting funny looks" Maka laughed and Soul almost died right there. Her laugh was the most enchanting thing he could ever hear right now. Better than any music he had heard.

"Hey, I know it may seem like everything sucks right now but I'm going to give you a hint of the future" Soul whispered to her and cleared his throat "Very soon everything is going to get better for you" He used his normal voice. Everything stopped for Maka, the word stopped and all her senses were trained on that voice.

"S..." It was under her breath

"By Maka" Soul hung up the phone. Clutching his bangs "I can't believe I just did that" He panted. Liz snatched her phone away from Maka's hand before she did anything else like call back. Liz swiftly text soul asking him what the hell he did. Soul responded with giving her the task of getting a file on the witch who wanted to kill Maka. Liz rolled her eyes and replied with a yeah.

_X

Liz was heading back from Death room, the files that Soul wanted were in her hands as she was checking them over. The witch he had went up against was named Azusa and controlled aging on objects or people. Her last recorded date of birth was 300 hundred and that was her third recording. The picture in the folder of her looked like a young woman in her mid twenties. Dark brown hair in spirals and gleaming pink. Liz was so focused on the file she didn't notice Maka come up to her until it was too late.

"Hey Liz can I talk to you?" Her quiet voice derailed Liz's train of thought. Liz snapped up and quickly stuffed the files into her purse.

"Oh Maka, uh sure what do you need?" A little surprised that the young partnerless scythe meister actually came up to her. '_Soul did something he shouldn't have and I know it'_ Liz looked the pig tailed girl up and down. Maka had dark circles under her eyes and a slightly pale completion. Some mornings her eyes were even red rimmed but somehow she still managed to stay on top of the whole class. Liz had to tip her hat to the girl, even in grief Maka Albarn was amazing.

"I was just wondering if you noticed that your boyfriends voice sort of sounds like...hey what are those?" Maka's interest immediately went to the poorly concealed files in her purse. Liz felt a spike of fear run through her. Maka was not allowed to see the files, if she did then she would know something was up and might start following her

"Oh um just a few files for a mission. Lord Death wanted me to deliver them to..." Liz purposely trailed off. Lying to Maka was impossible especially now, it was like she spent her time studying people. Liz hoped that she wouldn't turn into another Stein, one was scary enough ever since he went looking for voluntary students for his dissection. Maka felt her face droop again, feeling and looking pathetic.

"Maka I know a lot of people tell you this but cheer up. I know someone is going to happen to you that will make everything better" Maka's eyes widened and Liz bit her lip. '_Crap Soul must've said that'_ Maka instantly clutched Liz's jacket, tear brimming once again. '_Shit, shit, shit I cannot handle a crying Maka' _Instead of crying Maka looked at Liz defiantly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "W-why don't you go visit Soul? Or you know...his grave. I'm sure if you talk to him-it you might feel a little better. I hear that's what a lot of people who are in grief do. It makes them feel close with their lost ones and they can find some peace and acceptance" Liz offered. Maka slinked back to her gloomy demeanor and nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah I think I will" Maka turned on her heel and trotted down the hallway, still slightly gloomy but with a little more bounce in her step. Liz pulled out her phone and called Soul. Telling him to be in the graveyard and to hide himself.

"Did you even get the files from Death?" He snarked. Liz rolled her eyes over the phone.

"Yes, yes I did now I told Maka to visit your grave so you better be there and listen to what she has to say to you!" Liz snapped at him but lowered her voice when people gave her strange looks. "I'll meet you at your place okay?" She trotted to the stairs and snapped her phone shut.

"Liz!" Kid called her name, he was hand and hand with Patty. Liz wanted to puke at the sight of this. _'When did I become so bitchy?_' Liz asked herself as they approached. Kid held out his free hand with a neutral demeanour on his face. A look Liz would gladly slap off his face. Which she just might as well do.

"Maka said you had some files from father for me, hand them over so I can look them over." His golden eyes flickered to her purse then back to her face. Assuming that she would naturally comply he left his hand outstretched to her. Liz scoffed and held her purse a little tighter to her person and looked him over, a scowl on her face.

"These aren't for you Kid, these are for Soul-" Liz stopped herself "Cole... I meant Cole...Sorry their names are so similar I get confused sometimes" Liz bit her lips and acted a little depressed.

"Who is Cole?" Kid asked sharply, forgetting the mistake for her own fake sadness.

"My boyfriend, you know the one I happened to spend so long with for three days. In a hotel room, alone, with champagne..." Liz turned to leave but Kid grabbed her arm. Anger was written across his face.

"Why are you delivering him files, surely he can do that by himself" His grip tightened on her arm to point of pain "I don't want you hanging around anymore. I sickens me to see you so intimate with someone I haven't even met!" Liz stomped on his foot and wrenched her arm free. Three lines were grooved into her arm from his ring along with red mark on her arm. Kid stared at it for what seemed to him for years. "Liz I'm so sorry" He began to apologize.

"You can't order me around Kid. I maybe one of your weapon partners but I'm not your girlfriend alright? Besides if you truly cared for me then you would've noticed that I had left right in front of you guys three nights ago while you were sticking your tongues down each other's throat! You wanna talk about getting intimate then how about seeing your sister and your meister just about fuck each other right next to you! No offense Patty, I know your lack of will power when it comes to fun things" Liz motioned to her sister. Patty giggled and nodded. "Besides, Lord Death wants me to help him with his mission and temporarily be his partner. Which means for the time being, you are no longer my meister Kid" Liz stalked off. Away from her shocked meister and her sister who was slightly peeved at him as well.

"Liz..." Kid moped.

_X

Soul sat behind an angel statue by his grave, his hole of a grave. Soul was half tempted to smoke, he hadn't smoked since he met Maka but he still carried a pack with him. He was about to pull one out until he heard a scuffle and a large gasp.

"Heh heh, Sorry Maka.." Soul mumbled as he spied the blonde peering down the hole.

"Where the hell is his body?" Maka leaned a little too far and was about to fall down Soul's rabbit hole. He veered behind the grave and thrusted his hand out wanting to save her but a force instead pushed Maka backwards and safely on her butt against the grass. He pivoted behind the angel again and stared at his hands. _'What the fuck did I do?'_ Soul watched as his meister sat next to his grave stone and sighed. "Hey Soul" For a moment he almost had a heart attack until he realized she was talking to the grave. "I haven't been here since the funeral...sorry about that. I guess it was too painful. You probably thought I would be here every day until I found a new partner...I can't even think of having a new partner. Just not possible for me, not without you" Maka heaved a breath. Soul wished he didn't hear this. Seeing Maka was good enough but if he kept listening to her voice he might as well go insane.

"Dammit Maka stop looking cute" He grumbled to himself. Maka continued to ramble on about the last seven months. Sometimes recalling happy memories of the past between the two of them. Soul smiled and silently chuckled as he relived them with her. Laughing as she did but silently and cherishing the words she spoke. At the end of it all Soul noticed it was dark and Maka was still talking. She sighed and let his eyes wander over her. Her black jacket was hanging loosely from her frame, like she was thinner.

"Remember when we watched that movie and the ending had fire flies? I told you that I never saw them before because they aren't in the desert. You said that plenty of places we have been usually had fire flies but I never stopped to sightseeing. I never realized that you just wanted to sightsee with me. You probably didn't care about the fireflies. Oh Soul I love you" Tears pricked her eyes.

"I love you too Maka" Soul murmured . "I wish we could've seen fireflies together" He stared at his lap. A little bulb of light fluttered before him, Soul stared at before realizing a bunch more seemed to dance around the air. He noticed they didn't move quite like really fireflies and they were brighter. They were little soul wavelengths in the form of orbs. Maka looked up and stared at them. Her hands flew to her mouth as she partially laughed as small tears slipped from her eyes.

"Fireflies in Death City...they're beautiful" She whimpered

_X

**Yeah, I finished it...at a friend's sleepover...yeahhh.**

**Shout out to Lukashi! My best smut Rp buddy on Facebook. Honestly I looked it over and got a nose bleed, serious I got one. Perverts unite! I'm waiting for Blake the Cat to totally crash it. Thank you for always inspiring me with le smuttiness! Yeah...Liz and Kid are having spat and Patty is totally on Liz's side. Yes Kid will be stalking Liz for a while and almost uncovers anything...the witch might make a cameo as well. So BITCH YOU BEST TUNE IN**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here now! I started this like a few days ago and I'm already on chapter 4 this is so exciting! I should probably mention that in this story I had Soul and Maka first meet when they were a tad older. So they were sixteen when they met. Just to go with the plotline that Soul was a playboy back in his day. Because you know how teenagers are...horny forever. **

**Please forgive what I do in this chapter I don't ship what I did**

Liz sipped her latte as the sun went down over Death City. Soul still hadn't texted her to say he was out of the cemetery. What was even worse about this was that she could feel her meisters soul following her. Yes Kid was following her because he couldn't man up and admit his feelings for Liz. So she there and sighed, a small smile on her lips as her traced cinnamon bun with her long elegant fingers. Her phone finally buzzed and it was Soul telling her to look outside. There he was standing there with his hood up to cover his hair. When she moved to leave, Liz noticed another hooded figure get up from his corner. Liz grumbled and pushed out the door and quickened her pace. Soul waved before she took his arm and stalked off with him. Soul was a bit confused on why she looked so angry, was she really that pissed for him being late?

"Kid has been following me. You didn't bring your bike did you?" Liz hissed. Soul shook his head before he deliberately slowed his pace, pulling Liz back.

"Relax and pretend that you are on a late night date," He whispered and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. His hand in her back pocket and he told her to laugh like he had said something funny. Liz responded with a girly giggle before a slightly loud laugh. Soul held up his phone and took a picture of them with their faces press together. Kid in the background scowling at the two of them. "Well that made him jealous. I think I know of a way to make him leave as well." Liz caught his idea and nodded. Liz wrapped her arms around the scythes neck and met her lips with his. Liz and Soul both hesitated when deepening the kiss, not really wanting to cross that line but Soul spotted Kid standing there ready to charge. If he found out Soul was alive, so would Maka. Soul ran his tongue across her lower lip and Liz parted her lips. Soul continued to watch Kid until he left, muttering loudly and cursing Liz's new boyfriend. They parted looked at each other briefly, no blushing or glazed eyes for either of them. No emotion what so ever.

"Did you get those files I asked?" Soul continued to walk. Liz nodded and began to pull them out of her purse but he stopped her. "Keep them hidden until we reach the hotel room." Liz nodded and put them back into her brown purse. A woman brushed past them. Dark wine colored hair mixed with chocolate and different colored eyes, one a milky blue and the other a soft pink. "You!" Soul snarled. The woman's lips twisted into a demonic grin.

"T-the witch?!" Liz gasped. "Soul-" Liz made the connection and transformed into her weapon mode. The witch Azusa flittered her eyes between the gun in Soul's hands and his face.

"I remember you, you were the weapon with a pathetic little soul. Seems I was wrong when I thought you died...and wrong about your soul, it looks very strong and unique now. But just not right for what I need" Azusa tore off her coat to reveal her witches outfit. A large maroon diamond shaped patch was placed on her more than developed chest surrounded by a creamy beige. The long sleeves had three strips of a deep scarlet and a huge swirled spiral at the end of it concealing her hands. Three strips of the same scarlet went across her abdomen and twisting spiked patterns trimmed the edging of the dress that stopped before her knees. A wine colored shawl rested on her hips and were kept together with a golden buttons. Her boots looked a lot like Blair's old boots as they twisted in spirals at the toes but only in a dark chocolate brown. Azusa placed a witch's hat a top her head that a zigzagged ribbon and a large pocket watch pinned to it. "But I think I will still devour your soul, along with that pig tailed friend of yours" She snickered. Soul saw red and fired at the witch. She giggled and dodged the bullets.

"You leave Maka alone!" He seethed as he whipped around for another round of shots.

"Soul protect release!" She shouted. A huge wave of power surged through her and Soul almost stumbled back from the wavelength. Soul took aim and fired, shooting off a piece of her hair. The witch's eyes widen and contorted with rage,

"Soul...even for a witch, you just don't touch the hair of a woman" Liz sighed. Soul rolled his eyes before he felt his feet leave the ground and a sharp pain to his ribs. Azusa had kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. Soul bounced off the ground and rolled down the side walk till he hit a lamp post. "Soul!" Liz shouted.

"Damn that fucking hurt" He spat out a bit of blood before he stood again. The light fixture fell to the side as he stood up and dodged another attack. Soul took aim and successfully shot her in the leg before she landed. Sending her crumpling to the ground. Azusa's hand glowed slightly and rested on the legs. In a moment the bullet wound was gone. "Okay that is definitely cheating" He grumbled.

"Aim for her head and I think I might be able to guide the bullet like Patty does" Liz instructed. Soul nodded and ran forward charging at the witch. "Soul what the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting a closer shot!" He growled and dodged another attack that struck a lamp post. Soul pulled the trigger and shot her. The bullet went straight through her forehead. Azusa stopped for a moment. Sparking Liz and Soul's hope that they won until she grinned. Her hand rose to cover her forehead and the bullet hole was gone again. "Look, she's evil and brainless" He snickered slightly before dodged a giant pocket watch that smashed into the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that little kiddies. Only a Soul Resonance attack could give you the slightest of chances of beating me. Oh, but two don't have that luxury do you? You aren't actual partners so you can't resonant" She giggled. Azusa knew she would win this battle.

"Liz transform back into human form"

"Soul I can't wield a scythe!" Liz shouted at him.

"I know that! Just get to the safety of the side lines!" He snarled. Liz grumbled before obeying the command. A flash of pink light and Liz was running into the back alley and surprising quickly scaled the fire escape so she was on the roof. Azusa cocked her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, wondering what the young scythe would do. Soul pulled his hood up again without warning he was inches away from Azusa. From ten feet off the ground. He slashed at her with his hand. Fingers in the form of mini scythes acting like claws, like how an enraged animal would. With the look on his face and sharp teeth he might as well be. In a mid air flip he kicked and sent her to the crashing to the ground. He lurched forward to plunge his hand into her chest. Azusa rolled to the side, narrowly missing the attack. She swung her leg around to sweep his feet front out from under him. Soul fell backwards and started to get back up. Azusa got to her feet and summoned a broom as blood dripped down her face. She quickly mounted the broom and rose up into the air out of his reach.

"Tsk, if I knew you were alive I wouldn't have eagerly come here." Azusa huffed and narrowed her eyes at Soul. His scarlet eyes flashing under the hood. "I need to rethink my plans to get that soul" She muttered and flew off. Liz managed to get herself down and approached Soul, watching as his scythes retreated.

"I didn't know you could use your scythes like that" Liz placed a hand on his shoulder, testing to see if contact was okay.

"How do you think I chopped vegetables so fast?" He strummed his fingers against his leg then stuffed them in his pocket then took them out. Liz motioned him to get out of damaged battle scene before people started asking questions. They ran to the hotel, Soul running with excitement and speed. Liz could barely keep up and was out of breath when they reached the grand designed building. She panted and clutched her knees. Liz looked up and Soul was still antsy and jumpish.

"You alright?" She asked when they got into the elevator.

"Yeah I'm just really hyped. I was like this the first few times I battled prekishins." They got off at the top floor and Soul rammed his key into slot. Liz smiled as he closed the door behind her, sympathetic to the young scythe. Her hands skimmed under his hoodie.

"Well I know of a way to release that energy" Soul gave her a shocked and surprised stare. "No strings attached, no emotions. Just sex for this one night" Liz offered. Soul thought about it for a moment before dragging her into the bedroom with a demonic grin on his face.

_X

Soul threw away the condom and Liz pulled up her panties. Both of them looking for their discarded clothes that were scattered around the bedroom. Soul searched Liz's expression for any emotion, hoping he didn't just screw up a good friendship. But there was nothing, not even a faint blush. He grinned and found his pants.

"Damn Kid is missing out" He chuckled and pulled on a shirt. Liz laughed and swatted his arm while looking for her pants. "So did you get anything on the witches fighting tactics?" He asked.

"Yeah, she likes to keep her distance up until a point before going in for one quick close up attack. It might usually be a finishing attack. I noticed she didn't really use her magic which means it's hard for even her to control" Liz looked for her purse and pulled out the documented files that Lord Death had on the witch. "Even says it here '_Time magic is very unstable and the heretic witch Azusa likes to keep using the magic to minimal in battle. The witch also her magic to rewind time on her body so normal attack like bullets or cuts are rendered useless. It is also believed that the witch uses the magic to keep herself young but it is proven that doing so puts a strain on her soul. Using soul attacks will possibly be most effective or removing her soul forcefully'_ I don't get it, if Lord D knew she was a pain why not send a couple death scythes after her? Look! She even tried to attack him 400 years ago...damn that bitch is old!" Liz handed him the papers. Soul nodded and looked the notes.

"Maybe it's because she has been in hiding ever since that attack. Apparently Death did number on her and she was just saving her strength." Soul walked down the hall of the penthouse, memorizing the notes in a very Maka like fashion. When it came to something important like protect his beloved scythe wielder, Soul was a very serious and dedicated man. "You want something to eat?" Soul asked when she came out of his room. He looked her up and down and laughed a little "Your wearing my shirt Liz" Shocked she looked down to discover that she did indeed put on Soul's red dress shirt.

"Shit! I saw a red shirt and just put it on! Sorry man" Liz cursed herself and headed back to the bedroom to find her shirt but a knock on the door stopped them cold. Neither had ordered room service or a wakeup call. "I-I'll get it just in case it's someone we might know" Soul nodded and drifted against the kitchen wall. Liz opened the door and immediately wanted to close it. Kid was at the door, a miffed look on his face. His eyes widen with a little reality shock. Liz's hair was messed, that definitely wasn't her shirt, her pants weren't zipped up and she had several hickeys on her neck. Liz just had sex.

"Elizabeth Thompson were you having..." His voiced quietly trailed off. Not wanting to finish the sentence himself. Liz bit her cheek. Kid was the last one she wanted to see when she was like this.

"I just _had_ sex. Did you need anything from me?" She pinched the back of her thigh. Trying to keep herself in check. Kid shrugged off an overnight bag and handed it to her. Liz silently asked herself how the hell he knew where to go. Kid answered before she could get the words out.

"You said he was rich so I assumed he was here...Since you might be staying a few nights again I packed you some clothes and other supplies," Kid noticed a scrap on her palm and a few cuts here and there "There was a witch in town today. An unknown meister and weapon pair sent her off then disappeared. Were you..."

"No but I got caught in it when uh Cole went into a cafe to get us some coffee. He pulled me out of the way before any bad stuff happened." Liz fibbed. Kid nodded and started to turn away but Liz caught his arm. She kissed his cheek and her face hover there for a moment before whispering into his ear "I caught a glimpse of the Meister, he looks a lot like Soul...Keep this from Maka okay. If she started thinking Soul was back it could put her in a lot of danger" Liz shoulder the overnight bag and closed the door, leaving Kid to his thoughts. Liz slid against the door with tears in her eyes. Hating the feeling she had in her stomach. She clutched the overnight bag tightly and cried.

Liz hated keeping secrets from him...

**A little KidxLiz for the pep's who ship it with me! Throw rocks at me later for the sex it only happens one time! ONE TIME because Soul needed to calm the fuck down. He can't exactly take a walk now can he? But how did you like my battle scene and the ending? LEAVE A REVIEW. Don't just favorite it you jerks. Next chapter will have Maka in it. Soul...stalking Maka. Also you get to read his Death guardian outfit description...I drew it so this is gonna be weird because you might not get the same image as me...not cool. I wish I could DA but my scanner isn't working. Not cool at all. Yeah I've been getting a little too obsessed with this pairing again...odd thing is I don't hate on other ones. I mean the Yaoi ones kind of bother me a little because Yaoi-tards get seriously aggressive when it comes to their pairing. Not fans. TARDS. That and the Kid and Maka...I would love to know how the hell that one started. It gets really cute and everything but HOW DID IT START. MakaxBlackStar I get it they knew each other for a long time. SoulxLiz, they have a common interest in music Soulx Blair has a habit of forcing herself on Soul hell even BlairxMaka I get because they become friends...but seriously...How KidxMaka happen?**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	5. Chapter 5

**Already on the fifth chapter? Maybe I should slow down for my health _ But if it makes everyone to read these I will try my best to balance both. xXEmberthehedgehogXx and Lukashi you guys are getting another shout out for inspiring me so...and the people who are writing Dragon Soul Eater Stories...I love them. **

**I also wanted to clarify the ages and time line of this fic. Because Honestly I should've done this in the first chapter. I altered the time line to fit this because of some the events I and dialogue I put in this story. Especially Soul. I had him and Maka meet when they were around sixteen or seventeen to fit the profile that he was a bit of skirt chaser and when he saw a pair of big boobs, yes did have th e urge to get a nosebleed but he had the ability to do something about it *SEX* Also Liz, I always pegged her for looking older than she was. You know that girl in your class who looks like she is 18 and keeps to herself a lot. That is Liz in my opinion and I know she is referred to the eldest Thompson sister but I think they were put in a abusive foster care together with the name "Thompson" and when they ran away they kept the name. So patty might have been like...7 and Liz like 9 or 10. This is my theory of that. Okay I'm talking too much**

**Hope you enjoy**

Soul had received a package this morning. His...I guess you could call it a uniform to wear. A long smoky black cloak with a skull. The old version on death's mask kind of skull was a pendant in the middle. A pitch black T-shirt with thick white thread was stitched up the middle as the sleeves covered half of his upper arm. A dark purple scarf was wrapped around his old red jeans. His old yellow shoes still fit as he tied the laces. Soul had also taken the liberty of putting white wraps on his arms and black head band with his EAT pin on it. Liz looked him up and down and circled him, her hand rubbing her chin like she was stroking a beard.

"Well you look like one of Death's guardians, scary and bad ass as fuck" Liz grinned and watched as Soul strapped a small pack to his leg. "Where you going? It's daylight on a Saturday which means no school!" Liz crossed her arms. Soul stood up and headed into the kitchen without answering and packed a small lunch then went back to the living area.

"The witch came yesterday. I need to watch over Maka in case she comes today as well" Soul opened the sliding door to the balcony. Liz raised an eyebrow when he perched on the railing before she caught on.

"Soul...the door is that way" Liz pointed to the front door. Soul merely grinned before jumping off the railing. She lurched forward to grab him but her fingers only skimmed the edge of the cloak. Liz shut her eyes as he plummeted towards the ground. Liz heard a howling laughter as he flipped around in the air and used the cloak to slow his fall at an incredible rate. His feet connected to a tiled roof and immediately he started to run. Soul hopped over gaps from building to building. Hoping to god he wasn't attracting any attention from below. But by some miracle there had been a festival today. For a moment he feared Maka may have decided to attend but he remember that it was usually him dragging her out of the house to attend before she would get all excited. Soul ran along the roof tops until he reached the apartment. Slightly out of breath as he sat on top of the opposite building's roof and watched her through the window of her room. A goofy grin spread across his face when Maka tried to reach a fallen pencil from her bed and toppled over. If he in there he would've made fun of her a little before getting a plaster to cover any scraps. Seven months in the ground must've made him a tad soft on his meister and best friend. Or it could've been the fact he loved her more than anything in existence. He watched her continuously but soon felt his eyes droop from the afternoon heat and took a nap at one point, just as she did. When he awoke he heard the door of the apartment building closing and peeked a lazy eye to see Maka leaving. Soul carefully manoeuvred to his feet and across roof tops, being cautious to not draw attention. He was absolutely giddy as he jumped across wide gaps and followed her. That is until he saw the same woman from yesterday in a black jacket. Right next to Maka. Soul growled and pulled up his hood and jumped down into the nearest Alleyway closest to Maka. His fingers a tad antsy as he waited for her to pass. when Maka walked past him with bags full of groceries he grabbed her and snuck into the shadows. Pulling the fighting Meister into the safety of the shadows of the alley.

Maka fought against him, unable to see his face and his hand over her mouth she feared the worst. Maka struggled against her captor until he placed a finger to his lips and shushed her. The nerve! He shushed her when he was kidnapping her. Maka bit his hand but it remained there as he hissed in pain. Her groceries were on the ground and one of the bags was torn. He held her tighter to his frame and breathed carefully. Maka watched a woman in a black jacket go by and recognized her face. The last witch she faced down. The one who killed her partner was in Death City. Maka felt frozen, cold to the whole world. Her mind was gone from her body and couldn't process anything for a few moments. The dreaded night flashed before her eyes, replaying the horrible memories like a nightmare. She didn't even notice when the person behind her released her.

Maka had felt so good against him, his tiny meister being protected by him. He liked it, he liked it a lot. Soul almost wanted to say something to her in his natural voice. He was going to until Azusa walked past the alley not noticing them. He had let her go but she remained unmoving. Tiny tears had pricked her eyes and he felt like he swimming in guilt. He pulled his hood down over his eyes and twisted around to her. When Maka finally registered someone was in front of her and that she was free Soul placed a gentle kiss on her. Maka almost punched him but when she blinked he wasn't in front of her. He was quickly scaling the building and hopping on the roof. Maka balled up her fists and wanted to scream. The man who pulled her into the alley just kissed her without consent. A loud explosion was heard a few a blocks away as Maka was scooping up her items. Stuffing the two bags from items the third ripped on. Maka hurried towards the sounds.

Pieces that once used to be the road and side walk were everywhere. Littering the torn up ground and embedded in some of the nearby buildings. Soul had found her in the apartment, waiting for Maka as a sick twisted surprise. He had kicked her out. Quite literally and created a huge hole in the living room wall. Now he was faced with the task of sending her off or killing her. Hopefully killing her. Soul could only dodge her attacks as the woman had forced a nearby weapon to transform of synchronize souls. Unfortunately for Soul the weapon ball and chain. A **spiked** ball and chain and specialized in distance attacks. The weapon apologized and explained she was unable to transform back, her weapon partner was unconscious and being tended by other people. Soul gritted his shark like teeth. If he harmed the weapon he would be harming an innocent person. Not like the witch wasn't already doing that. When Azusa yanked the ball back she would kick it in the direction she wanted and missed the spikes. Soul jumped high in the air, dodging again. The brick and stone splintered away from the ground. Azusa cackled and rushed forward, a purple electrifying glow came from her free hand. She swiped at him, Soul swiftly moved to side several times when she repeated the act. He spotted an opening and turned his arm into a scythe and slashed at her face then kicked her in the stomach sending her flying backwards. His arm returned to normal and he observed her. A deep cut went from her right eye to her left breast. She smiled with her cut open mouth and licked her thumb with the split tongue. Azusa ran her thumb down from eyes along the cut. The wound healing and only left a smug of red. Soul cursed under his breath as she laughed. Soul didn't notice the weapon she was controlling move. The chain wrapped around his back and thrusted him forward towards the witch. The weapon girl sobbed an apology. Soul guarded himself with his two arm scythes, blocking his chest from her plunging attacks.

"Getting pretty bold, coming her twice. No wait this is your third visit right? Your first one didn't go as well as you hoped did it?" Soul hissed. Azusa smiled, like she was flirting with him.

"Doing some research were we? Well don't worry I did some on you as well," Azusa pressed her forehead to his pushing against him. "Soul 'Eater' Evans, you are a rich boy aren't cha? Pretty handsome as well not to mention powerful. You are everything what a young woman wants in a man. Join me and I'll give you whatever you desire!" She leaned her head into him. Soul brought his back then smacked it right into hers. The witch howls and he slipped out of the chains grip. He then grabbed the linking metal and ripped the female weapon out from the witch's grip.

"Don't take this the wrong way" He yelled and swung the weapon in a full circle before tossing her far away from the battle. Soul pulled the hood down a little more and wiped the sweat from his face. He wasn't used to fighting by himself, he was amazed Maka could do this and use a scythe at the same time. Soul felt the witch move past him and whipped around to see why and there he saw her again. Maka was standing among the people. Soul chased after her and grabbed her arm and whipped her into the hole that had been created in the apartment. Without a second thought he picked up Maka and swung her onto his back. Keeping his hood safely tucked over his head he heard the crashing sound behind him. Letting him know the witch was gaining on them. His feet moved faster from under concrete. Something spotted his eye. A Mirror, which was perfect because it was a big one as well. With a quick breath he wrote in the number Death had told him to use as a portal. "84" Soul plunged himself and Maka into the liquid like portal of the mirror and leapt through into the Death room. Soul panted and let Maka off his back.

The first thing he felt was the Grim reaper slamming a chop into him. Maka was confused by everything. First the witch then the stranger picking her up and jumping through a mirror.

"What do you think you are doing?" Death asked Soul who was currently on the ground. "I said you were not allowed to reveal your identity to her or she would be in grave danger!" Death dealt another chop to Soul's head when he tried to sit up "No, stay down there! I'm not done yelling at you yet"

"Lord Death what is going on? I saw the witch who killed Soul in Death City and my apartment destroyed. Then this guy comes out of nowhere, kidnaps me and then takes me here!" Maka pointed at Soul, still not knowing it was her late partner. Death looked from Maka to Soul who was now standing and straighten the hood over the majority of his face.

"I see so you didn't violate that rule, very clever use of that hood. And in answer to your question Maka. You are being hunted down by a witch. I didn't want to tell you because I thought if you knew it would put you at a greater risk but it seems this witch is trickier than I expected. You will have to be put in immediate protect by Kid." Maka still looked lost and looked at the hooded figure "As for you! Find that Witch and kill her!" Soul motion Death to come closer so he could speak in his ear.

"Lord Death I'm not that good of a fighter without a Meister. Maybe now would be a good time to tell her" He motioned towards Maka. Lord death Reaper chopped him and yelled at him, saying it would make things worse. As this happened, Kid burst in with Patty, holding hands but he was tugging her along.

"Father the same witch has been spotted battling a strange man again! She has fled out of Death City for the time being but she will return...Who is he?" Kid pointed at Soul.

"Ah, Kiddo Perfect timing as usual. We are putting Maka under protection, her soul is being hunted," Maka looked like she was being physically hurt by the word 'soul' The scythe noticed this, he wanted to reach out using his wavelength and sooth her. "Go back to her apartment and let her grab as much as she can and return home in guest room. I have business with my guardian I need to attend to" He motioned Kid and Maka to leave. Kid was wide eyed and stared at the guy, curious of what made him so powerful.

"Kid, I'm gonna use my soul perception to peek at the guardian" The young reaper snapped his attention to the Meister. He noticed the mischievous smile on her face. Something that had been dead for some time. But like some things. It had been resurrected for a purpose. Maka looked back and called upon her gift to peek at the mystery saviour and kiss thief's soul.

Maka almost fell over when she was hit with a wave a power. Death was preventing her from looking. Kid noticed it as well and guided Maka to the door. But when she looked back she almost gasped. The man had pulled back his hood and revealed snowy white hair. He looked back and with all the puzzling questions and mystery buzzing in her head. A shark toothed grin with scarlet flickering eyes looked back at her for a moment before turning back to Lord Death who hadn't notice his little act of rebelliousness.

Maka was on the bed they had provided her. Kid had been in the room moments ago telling her to get some rest and that she has had a stressful day. _Really it was just the late afternoon, I was perfect happy in the morning_ Maka thought to herself _That guy...the guardian. He looked exactly like Soul from far away. Lord Death did say he wasn't allowed to reveal his identity to me...and the grave and motorcycle...Maka don't be silly, Soul can't be alive. Not even Lord Death could do that...right?...although Stein did turn Sid into a zombie...GAHH_ Maka thrusted a pillow into her face. Groaning as questions bubbled in her mind. Who was this person that saved her today? Why the hell did he kiss her? The last one kind of pissed her off but when he threw her onto his back something felt strangely familiar. Like it had happened before she just didn't know when. Did Soul ever give her a piggy back? Maka hugged the pillow, the thought of her lost partner was like a stab to her chest as she fell asleep. After she was fast asleep her bedroom window slowly opened and Soul crept inside with a small piece of paper. He smiled at Maka and rolled her over to her side and pushed back her hair on her neck. The slip of paper had a very small black seal of a Shimigami's skull and contained a spell to hide Maka's soul. He pressed it to back of her neck so it would be not so noticeable for the first 24 hours the ink was on her skin for. He waited a moment before peeling it away. The mark was now on her neck and gone from the white paper. He stared at her, feeling slightly like a creep for sneaking into her room. His will power faded and Soul leaned his head down and kissed her roughly. Slipping his tongue past her lips and finally tasted the love of his life. He was more than surprised when two hands lazily wrapped around his neck, pulling him a little closer and her tongue fought back with him sleepily. Soul swore he was gonna lose it soon.

"Soul!" A woman hissed. Soul immediately pulled away to find Liz standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at him. "The hell, what if you woke her up?" Liz hissed and grabbed his collar.

"Maka is like a rock when she sleeps!" Soul laughed nervously. Liz glared at him before he sighed "I really couldn't help myself. She just looked way too...cute."He used a word he never ever used. He would've said sexy if it fit but Maka just looked adorable on the bed hugging a pillow. Pig tails askew and cheeks flushed. Liz rolled her eyes again and shoved Soul towards the window. Soul grunted and slipped out the window. Contrary to what Soul said, as soon as the eldest Thompson sister shut the window Maka woke up a little startled. Liz looked over at her a little nervous and flipped the lock on the window.

"I was just checking your window, I figured I should check if it was locked" Liz smiled and went to the door. Maka clench a fist, noticing a strand of silver hair.

"Liz you aren't...Hiding anything from everybody are you?" Maka asked. Liz paused for a moment.

"No" She answered and left, not even looking the Meister in the face.

**One more shout out to WouldBeSelf for Pming me saying this was her favorite story. Thank you for stroking my ego. I love when people do this I write faster. Like I did right now...I just...I don't even know what happened I just started writing the fifth one right after I submitted the fourth and then this just happened...I thinking of Maka finding out Soul is alive due to stuff in the next chapter and then lemon in the one after it. I don't wanna hurry and end it because I've had a lot of fun writing this and even though it isn't that popular I want my readers to enjoy this. Thank you for reading and please leave a review**

**Love**

**O.C Key **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 IS HERE PEOPLE GOD I AM FUCKING FAST AT WRITING. Last one was like...3,000 words too. My mom says she had trouble writing 300 words in a day then there is me...3,000 words in a night...THE NIGHT IS MY FRIEND. Anyways MAKA TIME**

Maka knew Liz was keeping something from everyone. Even Kid and he seem to know it as well but lacked the ambition. A strike of fear coursed through when the idea that her and Soul could've been seeing each other. The growing belief that Soul was alive was consuming her thoughts. She now understood why Death didn't want to her thinking like this. The obsession was scaring her and she couldn't even stop it. Of course she kept this to herself. Which was why Kid, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star were questioning her like crazy for dragging them to the graveyard where her partner was supposed to be buried in his grave. The questions stopped when they saw the large hole in the grave. Black Star immediately ran towards it to look at the coffin. They noticed the coffin door blown off its hinges ten feet from the hole. Black star jumped down and searched the coffin, digging through the dirt to find a body. Tsubaki lent a hand down and helped pull her partner up.

"His body is gone, not a bone in sight" He brushed himself off. Kid rolled his eyes.

"The body wouldn't have shed any bones, it would be way too early in the stages of decomposition for that Black Star" Kid corrected him like he was a text book. Maka glared at him for a second before deciding it was a stupid thing to get upset about. "But that aside there is no body and this place looks like a blast site. Outward not inward...Black Star bring that door over here" Kid motion to the coffin door that had been blasted off of its hinges. The assassin nodded and his weapon followed to help him with it. The two brought over the door and gently placed it on the ground. A small slash that was surrounded by singe marks. Maka knew that it was Soul's blade mark. No doubt about it, that was definitely a mark made by Soul's blade. But the singe marks didn't make any sense to her. Soul wasn't a Meister, nor could he use his Soul wavelength like a blast.

"These singe marks don't make any sense. Soul was never able to use his wavelength like that" Maka mumbled aloud. Black star looked at her like she was crazy

"Dude, you are making it sound like he broke himself out. Which is kind of possible since he is...dead" Black Star struggled with the word. Maka looked at him defiantly at pointed at the mark.

"Who else would've made that mark? It's the same width as his blade"

"I bet you'd know his size" Black Star joked. Which ended with a book to head from a blushing face.

"That isn't the only evidence! Soul's motorcycle was also missing a week ago. I know what you're thinking but it's impossible to hot wire his bike and he was the only one who knew where the spare was. Not even Blair could find it!" Maka tried to get her thoughts out of the gutter. "But it still doesn't explain how he would come back to life or the singe marks."

"Hey look a dead bird!" Patty poked at a small dead bird on the ground. Everyone stared at her, knowing she was oblivious to the tension and mystery of the coffin.

"Patty, don't touch that. It probably has diseases" Tsubaki pulled the young girl away from the dead animal. Kid looked from the coffin to bird. Connecting something together. He faced the school and narrowed his eyes. Drawing his hands out of his pockets Kid walked over to the bird and picked it up. "Kid don't take after your girlfriend!" Tsubaki sound exasperated.

"I've been practicing some lessons father has shown me some time ago. It's very difficult because I'm not a full Shimigami yet and it puts a large strain on my body but..." He held his other hand hovering over top of the small bird. "It's the art of bring one back from the dead" Maka's eyes widened. Black energy spark from his hand over the bird. Kid's soul expanded and the air around him swirled. The power vibrated the air as more energy sparked it soon turned to a steady stream. Fading from black to a pulsing white. Kid was covered in sweat and had a pained look on his face. Like the power was physically hurting him. It probably was in Maka's opinion. The air stopped vibrating, the wind stopped swirling, Kid's Soul shrunk back and the energy stopped. A small birds chirping broke through the silence and there in Kid's hand was the bird. Alive and well.

"That's amazing!" Patty exclaimed and jumped up and down. The bird flew off and she waved at it. When she turned around Kid's nose was dripping with scarlet. "Kid your nose!" Patty pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him. At this point the blood poured out of his nose like a faucet. Kid pressed the cloth to his face and sighed and rubbed head.

"Dude your face is having a period" Black Star frowned before another book was thrown at his head. Kid quickly pulled out another handkerchief and removed the now drenched one that was pressed under his nose.

"It might as well be. This happens whenever I try this power. I understand the fundamentals and how to do it. My body just can't handle me calling that much power even if it's that small bird. I'm sure if I tried to bring back Soul I would die as well being him to edge of death and kill him again. But Father..." Kid looked back to the school.

"Well that still doesn't explain the singe marks" Tsubaki handed him a few tissues to plug up his nose.

"Actually there is another lesson. Enhancing a soul. It is possible that Father enhanced his soul. Which would mean..."

"The guardian that we met is Soul...That explains so much. The fact he didn't go after the witch right after she found me and when he kissed me" Maka let the last one slip. She blushed again.

"He kissed you?" Black Star popped up, apparently recovered from the last Maka chop "It only took him four years and his own death to do it" Black Star dodged another Maka chop with his ninja skills.

"A famous family's youngest son has been said to be visiting Death City" Patty interjected. Catching everyone off guard.

"Patty we are kind of-"

"He is from a family of musicians and is really rich. Like he has two billion in his Bank account. Me and Sis heard of him before we came here. He was always in the magazines mainly because he was smart and told his family to expand in certain areas and his family got really rich because of it!" Patty giggled excitedly.

"Patty how is this relevant to the conversation?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"I heard is staying in Death City Hotel. The first one, the really fancy one and he's in the Penthouse," Kid stopped dead cold. That was the room where Liz had been...with her boyfriend "The Evans family son is very flirtatious too. But I heard he ran away for awhile" Patty sang. Maka stared at Patty. Her partners last name, his real last name.

"That was the room I saw Liz after she had sex..." Kid quietly muttered. Maka felt her heart drop. _'Soul isn't like that! He never was like that when we were partners. Kid must've misread the situation! He had to have...Cool guys don't cheat on their partners'_ "She said she just finished having sex with her boyfriend" Kid finished. Maka's face felt hot.

"That doesn't sound like Soul, he's been head over heels for Maka for like three years" Black Star wrinkled his nose. _'What right do I have to feel angry at him? We aren't dating...we may like each other but we never got to...three years...then when I was with Matt he just sat by and watched it happen. He listened when I told him I lost my virginity to some other guy? I really don't have any right to be upset'_ Maka thought to herself "Don't know why though, she is flat as a board, reads too many books and has violence issues" Black cringed waiting for the chop. Trying to lighten the mood. When nothing came he looked at her concerned. Patty of all people managed to cheer her up in the most fucked up way.

"You mentioned once that after the first few times after you battled using Soul as your weapon he was always really excited right?" Maka nodded "Well he hasn't fought in seven months so he probably had a lot of energy burn so Sis probably offered a way for it to be released! After all Sis used to have to do that sort of thing when we are on the streets!" Patty chirped. Maka oddly felt a little better at the news.

"Why would he comply with it? Weird way to get rid of pent up energy" Black Star folded his arms.

"She did what?!" Kid yelled. The outburst from the normally calm teenager made Tsubaki jump a little.

"Well sex is a good way to burn off a lot of energy! It is proven." Patty chirped. They all took a step back from her freaky knowledge of the subject.

"Okay now that we know Soul and Liz aren't in a relationship we need to find them. I know Father will just deny it unless we can prove it right in front of him" Kid motioned for them to leave. Maka felt Patty grab her hand. The scythe Meister watched the young demon gun bite her lip with a sad look before speaking up.

"Hey Kid We need to break up" Patty used a sing song voice. Kid almost fell over and Tsubaki stared in amazement. "I think you are dating the wrong Thompson sister. It was kind of obvious that you liked Sis and when you asked me out I was more than a little shocked. I even asked Sis if it was okay but she just tried to brush it off like it wasn't her deal. I think you should tell Liz how you really feel" Patty hurried off, towing Maka along with her. Tsubaki ran after the two girls leaving the two men alone.

"Dude, you just got publically dumped"

_X~

Patty huffed out her tears on Maka's shoulder, clutching the thin girl as she sobbed. Tsubaki stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. Maka now knew how her pillow felt after Soul had been killed. Lacking air and very wet. Maka tried o give her words of comfort but Maka realized that she never been confronted with a problem like this before. She didn't know what to say, not a single word came to her mind. Tsubaki managed to do it enough for both of them. After an hour at a cafe Patty finally released Maka and was reduced to just sniffles.

"At least one of us will be happy" Patty smiled, tiny tears still trickled down her cheeks. Maka looked at her curiously "Soul, you know...He's back!" Maka could see Patty was trying to be strong for her. Maka stroked her short blonde hair and kissed her forehead. Something her partner used to do with her whenever she was upset. Usually about her mother's post card being very late and somehow it would come the next day.

"This is all in theory, Soul could still possibly be dead and a necromancer brought his body out. Just because Kid was being taught those lessons doesn't mean Soul is alive...No matter how much I hope for it." Tsubaki gazed at the sad smile on Maka features. She was serious on what she said. Maka was a woman of hard proof and believing this would be very hard for her. Unless she saw him up close, heard him speak, touched his skin she would never truly believe he was alive. The obsession and her logical side were clashing inside of her. Creating tidal waves of doubt and storms of hope in her body.

"You know I don't think Black Star sees me as a love interest." Tsubaki simply spoke. The two other girls looked over at her with a strange expression. Tsubaki nodded and smiled "He thinks everyone loves him the way I do and doesn't know how different our feelings are. I don't even think that he knows how to love anyone" Tsubaki was oddly chipper "So Patty why did you suddenly decide to end it all?"

"Kid is always jealous whenever another guy comes within five feet of my sister. I know he likes her more than me. He just doesn't know how to process those feelings" Patty's voice was oddly low. Maka continued to stroke her hair "And I know Sis loves him back" Tsubaki's phone binged with a text message from Blackstar.

"Hey you guys Liz in the Death room and Kid and Black Star are following her," The two looked up. "The guardian is with her!" Tsubaki gasped. Patty looked at Maka, confliction on the meisters face. Maka wanted that guardian to be Soul, she really did. But if it wasn't then she would have to face the reality of Soul being dead. Maka sighed and stood up, facing the two weapons.

"Let's go!"

_X

Soul had his hood up as he was in the death room, not taking the chance that someone would recognize him. Especially since Kid and Spirit were often in here. Liz was beside him as she gave a detailed report on the analysis of witch's fighting style. Soul calmly told Lord Death about her unique soul abilities, the fact she could match soul wavelengths to a weapon even though she was a witch and to someone she had no contact with before. They both did not know the location of her current hideout or if she was back in Death City. Neither of them noticed Black Star and Kid hiding by the door or when the Tsubaki and Patty entered. But Maka on the other hand, was a completely different story. Maka kicked open the door, giving away everyone's hiding place and stomped up to the three with everyone trailing behind her.

"Lord Death I have something urgent to discuss with you!" She stated each word loudly. Soul pulled the hood over his eyes. "Soul's grave has been dug up and his body is missing. Also his motorcycle has been stolen!" The pig tailed girl looked beyond furious, making the three mimicked the fear that the death scythe Azusa caused. Soul took a step back, away from Maka hoping she wouldn't notice the movement. Kid and the others approached quickly, wary of Maka's wrath. Soul took another step back catching her attention. She narrowed her eyes and stormed over to him. "And you! You were the one who dragged me into an alley, told me to shut up then kissed me! Take that stupid hood off you are indoors for Death sakes!" She reached for it but he moved back. Death tried to intervene but was caught his son. Patty and Tsubaki held back Liz as Soul tried to fight off the determined Maka. He had a hand on her face, trying to push her back while the other gripped her wrist.

"YAHOO!" Black Star shouted as he jumped over the two, grabbing the hood and yanking it back. Soul's spiky white hair bounced a little as red eyes widened. Soul was about to turn around and swear at the ninja assassin but Maka stopped him. With both of her hands free she grabbed his face and pulled it to hers. Pressing her lips to his while her fingers tugged his hair. Soul was more than surprised at the sudden action. But it didn't mean he didn't enjoy every bit of it. When she broke apart she slapped him in the face.

"You freaking idiot!" Maka yelled as she repeatedly hit his chest. "You stupid fucking idiot! I thought you were gone forever and you didn't even bother-bother to tell me you were back. You stupid insensitive jerk!" Maka cried as her fists got weaker. "I hate you so much...I was so worried" Maka fell to her knees, clutching his clothes and sobbed. Soul wanted to wrap his arms around her but Death separated them. After of course hitting Black Star as hard as he could.

"This was not supposed to happen. Maka you were not allowed to know that Soul was alive before this whole ordeal was over. You are already in great danger but now it has increased tenfold. I'm sorry to do this but you cannot see Soul until this witch is dead!" Lord Death pushed them apart, pained expressions were painted on both of their faces.

"Father!" Kid shouted, catching everyone's attention "Can't you see that will do more harm than good? Maka has believed him to be dead for almost eight months now. Taking a toll on her mind, emotional state, and her body! Soul is also Maka's partner and can only do his best fighting when she is wielding him." Kid stated. Death was taken aback by his son's behaviour. Kid had usually just kept his mouth shut in these situations even if they regarded his friends. Death lowered his hands and let the pair embrace each other and stared at his son. Amazed by his method to handle the problem. He used a more...human view on it, something he wasn't able to do.

"Fine, I'll allow it for the time being. All of you out now, I need some time to think things through" They nodded and left. Soul had Maka's hand in his, keeping a firm grip on it. He had done this a lot before he died. He always liked holding her hand, it never matter for what he just liked holding her hand. They bid the others a short goodbye, everyone already knowing they needed some privacy. Soul led her to his motorcycle that he stole back. Maka gave him a look before swinging her leg over and wrapped her arms around his middle. A troubling thought occurred in her head. The thing Kid had mentioned before. If Liz was working with Soul the entire time and saying she was with her boyfriend the entire time then when she had sex with her boyfriend...Maka loosened her grip a bit.

"Hey, what gives? I thought you'd be clinging to me the entire time" Soul revved the engine and the bike lurched forward. Maka jumped and tightened her grip again. The wind whipped through her hair as they sped off to the hotel. Soul's cloak mixed with her jacket, smoke and shadows twisting with each other as they flickered.

"It's nothing" Maka mumbled but Soul still managed to hear even over the rushing wind in his ears. He felt her head rest against his back, her frame felt tense as he drove down into the underground parking lot. When he parked in his spot, the spot with the 'pent' sign on it, Maka already knew it had happened. He was in the penthouse spot, Kid had said that was the room Liz came out of...

"Don't gimme that crap, just because I've been gone for a while doesn't mean I can't read you like an open book now spill" Soul moved around on the bike they were facing each other. Maka looked away, biting her cheek. She finally got to see Soul and she was acting like brat because of something that didn't even involve her. Soul traced her with his eyes and leaned forward. Aiming to kiss her again. But Maka moved back, shocked from her own movement she started to get up but Soul pulled her back onto the bike. His grip was rough and hard, controlling yet protective. "Maka what's wrong, you can tell me. I've waited five years to have you like this...with me" Maka still wouldn't meet his eyes but she did speak.

"Kid saw Liz come out of the Penthouse, she said she just had sex with her boyfriend...was that you?" Maka timidly asked. Soul inwardly groaned, he knew that was gonna come back to bite him in the ass. His grip slipped from her wrists and ended up on her hips.

"Yeah, I had a lot of pent up energy and it wasn't like I could go to the gym so Liz said it was cool. No string attached sex so I wouldn't go crazy. I'm sorry" He apologized and rested his head on her shoulder. "You can give me all the Maka chops you want if you'd like" He smiled. Maka felt a blast of his scent, citrus. Definitely unexpected of Soul, but Soul wasn't like the rest of them.

"You don't really need to apologize, it's not like we're going out so it's not like you cheated on me or anything. I guess I'm just being a child again" Maka sighed. Soul pulled away looking a little hurt. Maka realized how she worded it. She made it sound like she was rejecting him. "I mean uh-well w-we could be going out if you wanted that. B-because I certainly do but I-uh-um-uh...D-do you?" She fumbled over her own tongue. Soul grinned and pulled her onto his lap. Maka blushed as his hands went from her hips to her butt.

"No shit Book worm, you're the coolest partner ever why wouldn't I?" He meshed his lips to hers. His tongue licked her bottom lip and Maka was more than willing to give it access. Maka kissed him as hard as she could, sucking and swirling their tongue together. Maka moaned as her skin felt hot, too hot for her to be comfortable. She question if this was a dream or if she had fallen into the madness. There were no terrifying images so it couldn't be the madness. Her tongue grazed one his sharp fangs, ruling out the dream theory. Soul pulled her against him a little more, letting her feel the growing need in his pants. A growing need for her and her only. Maka moaned a little louder, filling Soul's ears like music. He parted for a breath and stared at her. She was vixen, a goddess that will be his undoing. Soul pulled off his head band and placed it on Maka along with his cloak. He picked her up and carried her to the elevator, bridal style. Maka squirmed a little but eventually gave in when he stepped inside the elevator.

"We're finishing this in my room"

**Well that's all done, I know some of you thought I shouldn't bring them together again so soon but this fic is only going to be about ten chapters. That and Maka and Soul need to kill that witch along with some other things that will arise out of this. Maybe a crack ending were Soul was telling his kids how he and their mom got together...in a very detailed way XD Anyways I'll update really soon because I personally hate when a writer leaves off at a lemon but I gotta wake up early tomorrow and I wanted to submit something before you all hated me ^_^ Please leave a review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemon anyone?**

**This is gonna be super short because I need to sleep**

Chapter 7

Soul plopped Maka onto his bed and instantly attacked her neck. Nipping and sucking as she clawed at his hair. Moaning that he wasn't being fair and went for her sweet spot. Soul was already shirtless and so was Maka. Right now he honestly hated clothes on her. He took a long lick from her neck to her stomach until he reached her skirt. Using a finger as a mini scythe blade, he cut her skirt and panties off. He was too impatient, he wanted her now and didn't want to waste a second. Maka stuttered out his name as Soul threw the scraps to the side of the room. He grinned when saw her plush womanhood. Just waited to be tasted.

"S-soul? What are you-GAH! SOUL~" Maka whimper as he took a long lick of her folds. His lips found her sensitive nub and he lightly nibbled on it. Maka's eye snapped opened and she let out a long and loud moan. Her hands pushed him further into her pooling heat. "Do it again" She pleaded. Soul smirked and repeated the action more harshly and sucked on her juices.

Soul's tongue accidently slipped into her entrance, making Maka scream in pleasure. Soul inserted his long tongue into her. The warm and wet muscle squirmed inside of her, licking her walls. Maka gripped his hair harder to a point of pain but he didn't mind. He was almost to his goal. Soul felt Maka shutter, getting ready to release. He quickly removed himself and licked his face clean. Maka pouted and Soul almost lost it. Her face was pink and her eyes were glazed. He was in heaven.

"Soul come on, I wanna..." Soul stopped her from completing that sentence by forcing his tongue in her mouth.

"Only when I'm inside" He grinned. Maka had never been so turned on by something that sounded so lewd in her life. Soul kicked off his pants and threw a blanket over them. Maka bit her lip when she saw Soul's length. She mouthed the words 'Really big' that made him swell with pride. "I'm gonna enter you alright" He pressed his forehead to hers as he pushed himself in.

It was smooth and wet, considering it was neither of their first time.

"Ah! Soul!" Maka screamed as Soul thrusted into her.

At first he tried to be gentle but it was hard with Maka's mews, whines, moans, groans and other assorted slightly quiet sex noises. He wanted her to scream, scream his name at the top of her lungs. Soul took both of her thighs and pushed her legs back. Having a firm hold Soul began to pound himself into Maka. Hard.

"SOUL" Maka screamed. Nails dug into his back and dragged downwards, tearing some skin. Maka chanted his name as he repeated slammed his hips into hers while growling her name. Over and over again, just her name. Scarlet eyes trained on her, a bit of drool was sucked back. He was hooked on her. Like she was drug, he was hooked.

"Come on Maka, scream my name louder. I want everyone in death city to know who you now belong too" He yelled with a snarl, trying to keep himself in check. Maka obeyed and screamed his name louder and louder. Maka cringed and she exploded, her juices coated the still thrusting member that belonged to Soul. If possible Soul pounded even harder from her orgasm, wanting to top what he just completed. Maka clung to him for dear life. Still not over her orgasm she felt another build up quickly. This happened again, and again until Soul could take it anymore and burst. His hot seed spilled inside of her and mixed with her own love juices. He panted, the sweat dripped from his hair. He pulled out and fell beside her trembling body and pulled to his chest.

"Man wish we could've done this sooner" He sighed happily. Maka nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Yeah...like when we first met" Maka mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I really want to have sex on piano with you" Soul pinched his nose.

"You little-"

**Sorry for the wait, I'm kinda wrapped up in Criminal Society. If you haven't read please go check it out. But for now, Enjoy this...you this is really just porn...just...Porn**

**HAPPY NOSE BLEEDS!**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	8. Chapter 8

TSAPTI

Chapter 8

Soul woke up with Maka in his arms. The possessing cuddle whore demon that he was, Soul naturally squeezed his arm tighter around her. A slight glaze over his vivid red eyes as Maka nuzzled in closer. Her eye fluttered open and looked up groggily at him. For a moment she wondered if the past seven or eight months had been a dream but the feeling of silk under her arms reminded her of otherwise. Her eyes met with Soul's and for a brief moment Maka could see a man who was different from her partner that she had known for so long. But a small smile etched onto his lips and he leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Awake now sleepy head?" He murmured. Maka blushed and looks up at him incredible embarrassed. Maka tried to sit up but Soul ended up pinning her down, his lips on hers once again. A hand threaded into her ash blonde locks. "I don't think you'll get out of this bed quite yet" He chuckled against her skin.

"Hello, hello?" A voiced called from the bathroom mirror. Soul groaned and got off of Maka, quickly finding pants and a shirt. No bothering with the buttons he strode into the bother grumbling incoherent words. Maka found another of Soul's dress shirts and threw it on along with a pair of black boxers. She trailed after Soul who was discussing the witch case. Maka poked her head in and greeted Lord Death in her usual manner. Soul pulled her to his side. Bumping hips with her in an affectionate way. Lord Death didn't seem to mind the act even though he had been so against it in the beginning.

"We were talking about where the witch would strike next now that she can't trace you. She may go back to the apartment and wait you out." Soul informed her. Maka nodded and put on her bravest face.

"Most definitely! She knows Maka will need to come back and get her things even if she has a few body guards. This is a witch after all." Lord Death's cartoon like voice echoed out through the mirror. Maka nodded and and felt the grip on her waist tighten slightly.

"Maka won't need to go back for anything now will you?" Soul asked her. Maka was thrown off by his tone. He sounded double edged. Sadistic and protective. Maka felt her head nod for the third time. Lord Death waved them off and the mirror turned back to normal.

Soul nipped Maka's neck causing her to squeak. He chuckled and pulled her up against him so she couldn't escape. Maka felt his hot tongue trace a small circle on her neck. His sharp teeth scrapped against the flesh. Maka let out a whimper and blushed. Soul bit down and sucked on her neck. Maka cried out and felt her hand find its way to his snowy locks. Heat pooled in her neather regions and he sucked. Maka whimpers and sighed.

Soul's hand soon slithered down to the boxers she had stolen. Slipping under the elastic his long finger found her wet heated sex. He stroked along her folds making her whimper more violently. When he pressed a finger through Maka moaned. He chuckled against her skin as she panted his name. He added another and curled them inside her. Maka shouted his name as he continued his minstrations. Begging for more. He reached deeper in her soaked entrance and pumped his fingers harder.

"Soul! ha-aahh" Maka moaned as he bite down at her neck again. Giving her more to moan about. "Soul!" Maka shouted as her legs felt weaker. Her hips bucked into his hand and her scissored her and licked up her neck. Her moans drove him to go harder against her. His erection strained against the loose pants he put on. He rolled his pelvis into her butt and rubbed himself in between the soft mounds of flesh. He let out a groan as Maka panted ecstatically. She repeated his name over and over again, her throat felt dry and felt out of breath.

Then the phone rang...

"Oh come on!" Soul groan and slipped his fingers and oh so wonder tongue away from the now dazed Maka. He marched into his room and brought back her phone. "It's Kim, so you should probably answer" He tried handing it to her. She did respond for a moment until the ringtone finally snapped her out of her daze.

Maka nodded and flipped open the pale pink phone.

"Hello-"

"Oh my god Maka is it true?!" The pink haired witch screamed into the phone. Maka cringed and held the phone back to her ear only to have the squeal return "Is Soul back from the dead?! I heard Lord Death brought him back because it was too heavy a burden on your soul!" Maka gave a questioning look over to Soul who looked about as confused as she did.

"Um Y-yes he is back. Lord Death did bring him back now what was the other-"

"Is it also true that your are staying with at some place fancy and are totally humping each others brains out?!"

"OKAY WHAT?!" Maka shouted "Who the hell is telling you this?"

"Black Star" Soul groaned and thunked his head against the wall. Begging for this gossip to stop already. "Hey is that Soul? Holy crap Lord Death really can bring people back! Black Star said that Lord Death sensed your soul was destroying itself from grief and he didn't want one of his top meisters dying from this" Maka covered the phone and looked at Soul.

"He is getting better at telling people complete bull shit isn't he?" Maka smiled slightly. Soul chuckled and slipped out of the bathroom, leaving Maka to deal with the gossipy witch.

When she came out Maka looked drained of all life. She was still in his shirt and boxers while he had found clothes. More precisely, he found a sharp looking suit.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you out" It was simple a sentence but it filled Maka with joy.

Maka had no clue what was happening. Was she just dreaming because there was no way she was in one of the most expensive shops in Death city. Trying on dresses after she just-just-

"Ma'am, could you please raise your arm" The woman's impatient cut through her perverted train of thought. Maka apologized and lifted her arm as the woman snorted. Soul sat watching from a stool, a smirk on his face. Why wouldn't there be? He escaped Death, saved the girl of girl of his dreams and then got her good in the end. Things were definitely looking up for him so far.

"Yes it's perfect, we'll take and she'll wear it out" His eyes draped over frame. The only thing that concerned him was that she had lost some weight since his absence. He'd grill her for that later. Possibly on a couch of a sort.

Yeah

That sounded real nice.

"You sure that's wise?" The old Chinese woman raised her eyebrow. Question him silently.

"It fits right? So we'll take it to go. We have a busy and...long, night ahead of us. Don't we, Maka?" Soul grinned. Maka blushed almost the same shade of scarlet her dress was.

"But Soul, you don't even know the cost!" Maka puffed out her cheeks. "How much is this thing?" Maka questioned her.

"1500 dollars, you sure you can afford that sharp tooth?" The older woman scowled. Soul only mussed her with a smile and pulled out his bank card. Maka looked confused. Soul was never the kind of man to just flash money around when he had it. What was he thinking doing it now. Maka was so confused by this.

"You take debt I assume?" The woman nodded "Good, give her a pair of black heels to match then"

"Soul this is already too much!"

"Maka, just let me do this. Okay?" She fell silent and slipped on the pair of black heels she had been given to wear. She watched in amazement as the card ran through. With a gentleman's hand he offered it to her. Maka hesitated. Something was so off about Soul. He didn't act like the man she knew before. But she took it. Placed her own small hand in his bigger one.

Soul guided her out of the shop, her mind still caught on the amount the heels and dress cost. Soul smiled softly at her and placed his arm around her waist.

"What do you say? Where should we go first-' A woman rudely bumped into Maka. Tilting her head back, in a soft tone.

"_Wake up_" Before she went on her way. Soul growled and placed his hand on her waist again. Grumbling something about rude people have shitty souls. But the words she spoke struck Maka as odd. Who the heck says 'Wake up' to a random person?

The evening was as magnificent as Soul said it would be. He took her to a fancy restaurant to eat Italian pasta and garlic bread. He took her dancing, which ultimately killed his feet. Then to a few shops to pick out whatever she liked. Which was mainly books. But he made damn sure that they were expensive and everything she ever wanted in the world. Which was apparently not that much.

To Maka, Soul seemed like he was having a good time. Talking with her, laughing with her. Complimenting her appearance and at some points asked why she was so thin. He smiled and joked, held her hand. Everything she ever dreamed of doing with him. But he was...

Off

"Soul?" Maka stopped on the cobble stone. Her heels clicked as her steps slowed. Soul turned around, a brow raise at her sudden change in mood. "Are you really happy?" She asked quietly.

Everything stopped for Soul. Why was she asking if he was happy? Of course he was happy! Could't she see his smile? Couldn't she?

"Of course I am? What makes you think I'm not? I'm on a date with the girl on my dreams" He scoffed at the idea of him being unhappy. The idea she thought he was unhappy bewildered him. "What would give you the stupid idea that I wasn't happy? I-I get to see you in a dress that make me wanna drool. hell, I can finally touch you the way I want to, after all these years. I can finally touch you. Wrap my arms around you and kiss you. Talk with you and I don't have to worry about giving anything away!"

Maka looked down and away from him. For a moment he thought he said too much. That he scared her because he sure as hell knew that wasn't some reflection of the moon of her cheeks. Those were tears. Fat tears rolled down her face.

"But you died" The three words hit him in the face. They took a toll on him before he suddenly embraced her.

"You idiot...no matter how long you are like this I will stay with you. I love you so god damn much that sometimes it hurts. If I could have a redo, I'd make sure that none of what happened in the past ever happen. I would sure you were never hurt like this. it should've been me..." He held her tightly.

"Soul what are you..."

"Just wake up, please Maka, just wake up. I need you. Only you please" He was begging her, holding her and crying. Why is it so important to wake up? Wasn't she already awake?

Just as her partner requested..._Maka woke up_

**xXx**

**It's 4 in the morning, I have had no sleep, and this next one is the final chapter. But all in all I bet you didn't think this would happen. Yep, plotted it from the very beginning. As you can guess, Maka has been a vegetable.**

**Love**

**o.C Key I'm so tired**


End file.
